Koishii
by chiisai chou
Summary: "You know", a dry voice form the door way began, "We do have somewhere to be in about twenty minutes". (One-shot)


Hi All

I do not own any characters or story lines from Ouran High School Host Club. Just my original character.

Enjoy

"Hika…" she gasped out.

His name fell from her lips like a wisp of smoke as his left arm held her up, hips pushing her further against the wall. His right hand settled against the skin between her neck and shoulder and fingertips moved lower to lightly brush against her collarbone. With every sharp thrust, short puffs of air left her mouth and brushed past his ear blowing through his bright hair softly.

"Ngggh…" he moaned in her ear, nibbling on the tip before licking it apologetically.

There were still a few buttons on his uniform shirt that hadn't come undone and his pants hung low on his hips, in danger of sliding further down with each thrust. Her skirt, fluttered around her thighs as he pinned her against the wall. In her case, unlike Hikaru, the only clothing missing was a thin piece of black material, covered in a light smattering of lace, which lay forgotten on the floor. It had been thrown away in a rush and forgotten quickly. One of her hands gripped tightly to his upper arm while the other was tangled up in his thick hair.

His right hand dropped quickly to grab her hip as he sped up, his moans getting louder as his breath quickened along with his thrusts. She keened loudly, taking everything he gave her as he held her tight.

"Hic…Hic…Hick…aru…" she stuttered out.

Their rhythm was beginning to go as they got lost in the sensation of each other. She was so close; she wanted to come, needed to. He moved wildly, grunting every time he slid deep into her. He lifted his head from its place on her shoulder and brought his lips to her ear.

"Will you come for me Koishii?" his hot breath spread over her ear.

He head fell back against the wall as she let out a heavy breath as he kept moving in her.

"I'm…tr…try…trying", she gasped out.

He grabbed her hips with both hand and jostled her roughly bringing her hips higher in position and positioned himself lower beneath her and slammed into her coming in a different angle and hitting a bundle of nerves that made her loose her breath. A high pitch squeal left her as he didn't slow down his assault and she felt as though all the air had left her lungs.

"How about now?" he ground out roughly.

He was still focused on driving into her but still managed to smirk up at her, knowing what he was doing to her with each thrust.

"Hik...Hikaruuuu", She began, "You've…b-been taking…h-hi…h-hints...f-f-from".

She didn't finish that thought though as her legs tightened against him and she keened loudly as she came around him pulling him along with her. He groaned out loudly, his grip becoming painfully tight as he came. As his breath came back to him, he slowly brought himself down to his knees bringing her to the floor with him. They both sat that way, Hikaru on his knees and her on his lap, legs now hanging limply around him. While they both sat there trying to catch their breath Hikaru lent forward weakly and planted a kiss on her nose. She smiled lightly and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hika", she breathed him name out softly.

His reply was a light kiss to the shell of her ear.

"You know", a dry voice form the door way began, "We do have somewhere to be in about twenty minutes".

Both parties on the floor, red hair and blonde, looked up at the identical red haired man in the doorway. She looked up to see him in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face. She took in his face though, flushed slightly from the show he had just witnessed.

"Kaoru", she whispered, her head dropping back down onto Hikaru's shoulder. She hadn't seen him yet today. He had been out of bed before she had woken and she found a part of herself relaxing fully now that she had seen his face.

Hikaru chuckled lightly, "Don't moan Kao, you're just pissy because you couldn't join us".

Kaoru walked into the room towards the couple. He crouched down on the balls of his feet and ran his hand though Hikaru's hair meeting her hand that was still buried there. Hikaru purred slightly as Kaouru tugged slightly on his locks whilst looking at her.

"Goodmorning Suzume", he stated looking into her lush green eyes.

He lent forward and kissed high on her cheekbone under her right eye before giving her other cheek the same attention.

"Goodmorning Kaoru", she replied quietly, a large smile now gracing her features.

"Time to go", Kaoru said.

She looked at him puzzled. Two arms snaked around her waist and in an instant she was being lifted. She let out a yelp at the feeling of Hikaru slipping out of her. Hikaru let a noise of surprise somewhere between a grunt and a moan twitching slightly at the sudden absence of warmth around him.

"Kaoruuuu", he whined dropping back onto the floor.

"I'm going to clean Suzume up, we do have to be in class today unfortunately. Would you care to join us Hika?" Kaoru said over his shoulder as he carried Suzume and himself towards the bathroom.

"Definitely coming", Hikaru answered getting to his feet.

"You know, I happen to be perfectly capable of showering myself if anyone minds", Suzume said over Kaoru's shoulder.


End file.
